a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector which is used for electrically connecting a flexible circuit board, and more particularly to a connector which is able to fix a flexible circuit board effectively.
b) Description of the Prior Art
To enable a flexible circuit board achieving an electric connection effect, this kind of flexible circuit board will usually be connected to a connector which includes a housing, a terminal and a pressing element. When the pressing element of the connector is operated, the pressing element can operate the terminal, allowing the terminal to be pressed onto the flexible circuit board.
Nevertheless, the aforementioned connector has already been a very well-known technology and there is a vendor who develops a connector which can prevent a user from pulling the flexible circuit board, resulting in that the flexible circuit board falls off. Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, it shows a first and second schematic view of an implementation of a conventional connector. As shown in the drawings, a conventional connector 1 includes a housing 11, a terminal 12, a pressing element 13 and a flexible circuit board 14. The terminal 12 includes a fixed arm 121 and a movable arm 122 which are extended toward a same direction and are parallel provided. The fixed arm 121 is fixed on the housing 11, an end of the movable arm 122 is provided with a snap part 123 and the other end is provided with a pushed part 124. The fixed arm 121 and the movable arm 122 are connected as one unit using a connection part 125, and the pressing element 13 is provided with a cam 131; whereas, two sides of the flexible circuit board 14 are provided with respectively with a latching part 141.
As shown in FIG. 2, when the flexible circuit board 14 is inserted into the connector 1, a force is exerted onto the pressing element 13, such that the pressing element 13 can be displaced toward a pre-determined direction. The cam 131 of the pressing element 13 will then push up the pushed part 124 and the movable arm 122 will make an angular displacement using the connection part 125 as a pivot, allowing the cam 131 of the pressing element 13 to abut at the pushed part 124 of the movable arm 122. As a result, the movable arm 122 can be effectively limited and fixed, allowing the snap part 123 to be fixed and accommodated in the latching part 141 of the flexible circuit board 14. Accordingly, if the flexible circuit board 14 is pulled, the flexible circuit board 14 can be prevented from falling off from the connector 1 by engaging the snap part 123 into the latching part 141.
However, when the aforementioned connector 1 is used, following issues and shortcomings actually exist to be improved.
As shown in FIG. 1, as the snap part 123 is provided at one end of the movable arm 122 of the connector 1, when the flexible circuit board 14 is inserted into the connector 1, the flexible circuit board 14 will not be easily inserted due to blocking of the snap part 123, and this really needs to be improved.
Therefore, how to solve the aforementioned issues and shortcomings of the prior art is a direction of research and development for improvement by the present inventor and related vendors.